1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a switching circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known switching circuits using switching elements such as transistors (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-101637). In the switching circuit disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a PWM (pulse width modulation) signal is supplied to an input terminal (e.g., a gate terminal) of the switching element. The switching element is controlled to be switched ON/OFF by a clock frequency (a switching frequency) of the PWM signal. A voltage at a connection point between an output terminal (e.g., a drain terminal) and an inductor varies by the switching ON/OFF of the switching element. As a result, driving of a load circuit whose one end is connected to the connection point can be controlled.